ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Kapowski
as Kelly Kapowski]] Kelly Kapowski is a fictional character in the U.S. television series Saved By The Bell, played by Tiffani-Amber Thiessen. In the show, Kelly was the most popular girl in school and was head cheerleader and captain of the volleyball, swim, and softball teams. Though a good student and role model, Kelly did find herself sentenced to detention on a couple of occasions. She also was the love interest of lead character Zack Morris. ''Saved by the Bell'' At the start of her freshman year, Zack had been trying to go out with Kelly ever since she can remember. For a while, a feud began between Zack and fellow student A.C. Slater over who would be her boyfriend. During her sophomore year, Slater conceded defeat to Zack and she and Zack began dating. The following school year marked the end of their relationship. Kelly began working at The Max and fell for her boss, Jeffrey Hunter (Patrick Muldoon), much to Zack's disappointment. Kelly dated Jeff for a while, until he was caught at an 18-and-over club (The Attic) with another girl. Subsequently, Kelly and Zack became closer friends, though they dated other people. While vacationing in Palm Springs for Jessie Spano's father's wedding, Zack and Kelly flirted with the possibility of getting together again but ended up remaining friends. In her senior year, she was once again pursued by Zack to accompany him to the prom. As graduation approached, Kelly stated she could not afford to go to an out-of-state university and instead would attend community college. She and her friends graduated from Bayside High in 1993 and went their separate ways. ''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' Kelly was accepted into California University, joining Zack, Slater, and Screech as suitemates. She also became the new roommate of Leslie Burke and Alex Taber. While at Cal U, Kelly engaged in an affair with her anthropology professor, Jeremiah Lasky. Zack makes a final attempt to win her over when she decides to go on a "Semester on the Sea" program through the Mediterranean for three months. Zack proposed to Kelly, and she accepted. ''Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas'' Without much support from their families, Zack and Kelly had planned to get married in Las Vegas. The couple managed to bring Slater, Screech, and Lisa Turtle with them for the event. Just prior to the exchange of vows at the ceremony at a cheap wedding chapel, Zack's parents showed up and stopped the wedding. They told Zack and Kelly that they would give them the wedding of their dreams. A few days later, Zack and Kelly had an elaborate outdoor wedding in the Las Vegas area. Lisa and Jessie stood as bridesmaids while Screech and Slater stood as groomsmen. The newlyweds then went on a honeymoon. ''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' When Zack and Slater made a joint guest appearance on Saved by the Bell: The New Class a few years later, Slater asked Zack how "the Mrs." was doing, Zack replied, "Good." Category:Saved by the Bell characters Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional models Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional University of California alumni Category:Fictional Polish-Americans Category:Fictional volleyball players Category:Fictional baseball players Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional competitive swimmers Category:1989 introductions